LaySG1 Computers
Adapted from Computers skill rules, AEG2210 Stargate SG-1 d20 RPG rulebook, p191 = Computers Skill Checks = Time Units As a refresher of Wild Talents rules, the base time it takes to accomplish a task is (5-width) arbitrary time units. The time units are determined by the complexity of the task at hand, according to the following table: * Round (6 seconds) * Minute * 10 Minutes * Hour * Day * Week * Month * Year * Decade * Century House Rule: If you somehow roll a width of 5 or more, then the user may change the time unit down by one level and recalculate the time as (10-width) of the lower time increment... although you may not want to convert from Months to Weeks. Xeno-Technology Because SG teams often encounter Xeno-Technology, there is a special rule regarding Xeno-Technology-related tasks. * For alien technology that is known and familiar (the user has the appropriate Xeno-Technology skill), add +1 to the Difficulty of the task. * For alien technology that is known and unfamiliar (the user does not have the appropriate Xeno-Technology skill, but has encountered the technology before or is familiar with the Culture/Language), add +3 to the Difficulty of the task. * For alien technology that is completely unknown, add +5 to the Difficulty of the task. If a Difficulty is not specified in a task, then the base Difficulty is considered to be 1. Note that a character can Take Time to reduce Difficulty by spending a base time unit, per the Taking Your Time rules on p24 of Wild Talents. Hacking For most normal tasks involving computers, a Computers check isn't needed. You are simply accessing the software on the device as an authorized user. However, when you are an unauthorized user trying to break into a computer system, you'll need to hack the system. For systems that don't have the Booby-Trapped Focus property, you simply need to get a matched set on a Mind+Computers check. If a system is Booby-Trapped, however, the Difficulty number is equal to the Booby-Trapped Software's dice pool. On rare occasions, the actual Hardware will also be Booby-Trapped, and will require a Security Systems (or similar) check to disable. You can check if both the Software and Hardware is Booby-Trapped through a Security Systems roll, before attempting to hack the device. If the attempt fails, but the hacker achieves a matched set, then nothing happens... you dodged the bullet. If the attempt fails and the hacker achieves no sets, however, then the Booby-Trap is triggered. Devices with a dedicated Security System will also get a roll to directly oppose the hacker. Matched sets made by the Security System must match or beat the hacker's matched set height in order to gobble dice from the hacker's roll. A hacker can attempt to disable the Security System first before hacking into other software, in order to make their lives easier. In the rare case that an authorized user is present when a hacking attempt is occurring, the user can act as the Security System by rolling their Mind+Computers dice. In effect, the authorized user is attempting to lock out the hacker. Once a system is hacked with a successful check, the hacker has access to the software's normal functions. The hacker can download data, upload another program (like a virus), or delete the software. With an extended amount of time, the hacker can even reprogram the software to perform a modified task or malfunction at a specified time. Programming To create a new program from scratch, the programmer must have a Software OS program with a minimum Processing Power value (depending on the program) and must successfully roll a Mind+Computers check against a Difficulty equal to the point cost of the final program. Note that the point cost could possibly set the Difficulty above a 10 (making the task impossible to do), but this Difficulty value can be reduced normally by taking time (reducing the Difficulty by 1 per time unit). Once the program is created, the Software OS dice are used up (per the Variable Effect Extra) until the program is made permanent for the device (by paying the point cost for the program) or the Software OS are devoted to another program. If the program is being created for an alien device, the standard Xeno-Technology modifiers apply. Sample Time Units and minimum Processing Power needed for writing programs: * Anti-Virus (Specific) - Days, 1 * Anti-Virus Suite - Weeks, 3 * Auto-Dialer - 10 Minutes, 1 * CAD/CAM - Weeks, 3 * Code-Cracker - Days, 2 * Firewall - Days, Processing Power equal to dice pool (minimum of 4) * Global Mapping - Days, 4 * Hacker Mask - Rounds, 2 * Image Processing - Days, 3 * Information Database - Days, 1 * Navigation Software (Atmospheric) - Weeks, 6 * Navigation Software (Space) - Months, 8 * Stargate Dialing Control Program (Master) - Weeks, 9 * Stargate Dialing Control Program (Personal) - Hours, 4 * Translator - Weeks, 2 * Virus, Cookie Sampler - Days, 1 * Virus, Infinite Loop - Days, 1 * Virus, "Lethal" - Weeks, 1 * Virus, Lockout - Weeks, 1 * Virus, Trojan Horse - Days, 1 * Virus, Worm - Weeks, 1 Existing programs can also be modified by a programmer, by spending time and rolling a Mind+Computer check against a Difficulty number equal to the dice pool of the program. Sample modifications are listed under the specific program entry. Diagnostics/Repair To diagnose a computer problem, the user can roll a Sense+Computers, Sense+Perception, or Sense+Scrutiny check at the GM's discretion. To detect a hidden Virus, for example, the user will have to roll a Sense+Computers check, while finding out that some of the data is corrupted or missing may require a Sense+Scrutiny check. Anti-Virus programs can add dice pool to detect a Virus. To repair damaged Hardware, the user rolls a Mind+Electronics check and the base time unit is 10 Minutes. For repairing destroyed Hardware, the base time unit is Hours. In both cases, the Difficulty of the task is equal to the boxes of damage being repaired. For alien technology that is known and familiar, add +1 to the Difficulty of the task. For alien technology that is known, but unfamiliar, add +3 to the Difficulty of the task. For alien technology that is completely unknown, add +5 to the Difficulty of the task. Augment/Assist Ultimately, most Software is designed to augment or assist tasks that the character needs to accomplish. For example, a Surveillance suite adds bonus Augment dice to a character attempting to perform electronic surveillance of an area using the device. In most cases, the Software dice is limited by the Hardware dice pool, due to the Attached Flaw. A programmer can also add Assist dice to a pool by constructing a computerized aid (such as an augmented reality interface or virtual reality simulation). It adds width to an existing set per the rules on p25 of Wild Talents "Cooperating on a Task". This requires a CAD/CAM program and a modification check. = Building the ORE Computer = The basic ORE Computer consists of at least two Useful power qualities, one for Hardware (the physical element that stores and processes data) and another for Software. If it were a mental computer that didn't require a focus, you could just leave it at that, which would be like the contents of the Ancient Database downloaded into Jack O'Neill's head (twice). The vast majority of computers, however, are physical objects, and thus the Hardware quality would come with the Focus flaw with an Operational Skill: Computers. ORE Computers have a special Capacity by default, called Processing Power. This is an amalgamation of both storage and computational power. Processing power is equal to the number of dice invested in the Computer power. Essentially, it's a fluff term that describes the power as "This is a Computer". Here is a sample SGC Desktop: SGC Desktop Computer 4d (12 points) Hardware 4d * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-1, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Bulky (-1), Environment Bound (requires an Electrical Outlet, -1), Manufacturable (+2), Operational Skill (+0) Software 4d * Quality: Useful (Software OS) * Cost per die: 2/4/8 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Software OS) Extras: Augment (+4), Variable Effect (+4) * Useful (Software OS) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2), Fragile (if the computer is damaged, the program no longer works, -1), Focus (-2, See Below), If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1) * Useful (Software OS) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (Password Protected, +1) Hardware Most of the various Focus Extras and Flaws can apply to a Computer. For example, nearly all Tauri/Earth computers are Manufacturable (+2). Most Desktop Computers would come with the Flaws of Bulky (-1), Delicate (-1), and Environment-Bound (requires electrical power source, -1). Most Laptops would come with the Accessible flaw (-1). Many computer hardware devices are built with a specific purpose in mind, and thus are Immutable (-1) and cannot be re-purposed for other tasks (for example, a handheld GPS or Sensor Package). Alien Hardware While most Tau'ri/Earth computers can be easily adapted to handle data from all sorts of Xeno-Technology, computers from other worlds and civilizations may have disadvantages which can be represented as Flaws or Permissions. Some Xeno-Technology devices are not user-friendly for the average SGC operative, and thus would have the If/Then (requires Xeno-Technology (Type), -1) Flaw. Ancient technology may require the Ancient gene to operate, which either adds the If/Then (requires Ancient gene, -1) or requires the Ancient permission. Goa'uld technology may require Naquadah to use, which either adds another If/Then (requires Naquadah, -1) or the Goa'uld permission. Software ORE Software can be a specialized program (like the SGC dialing program or the DHD dialing program) or a Generic OS that can be adapted (programmed) to assist with the task at hand. Software almost always has the Flaws of Attached (Hardware, -2) and Focus: Adaptation (shares damage boxes with Hardware, -2), due to its very nature (with the exception of some specialized programs). Because Software is an Attached power, you always roll the lower of the two dice pools between the Hardware and the Software. Thus, the power of the Software is limited by the Hardware and vice versa. It is possible to have multiple software packages in a single Hardware device. You would pay the point cost separately for each package. If the Software is a Generic OS that adds bonus dice to a particular task, add the Extras for Augment (adds bonus dice, +4), Variable Effect (can be programmed, +4) and the Flaws for Delayed Effect (based on Programming/Processing Time, -2) and If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to skill checks, -1). Software Security If the Software is protected by a security system of some sort to prevent unauthorized access, then it can be represented by a Focus: Booby-Trapped (+1). Note that the Booby-Trapped does not have to represent a password-protected lockout; it can also represent physical countermeasures (a hidden bomb or knockout gas) or a silent alarm (Jaffa! Kree!). It can even represent the Software deleting itself if the Booby-Trap isn't bypassed. If the device does have a physical countermeasure, then it needs to be represented with an Attacks quality on the Hardware. In game terms, the Booby Trap applies an added Difficulty value to any Computers roll performed by unauthorized users on the Hardware equal to the dice pool of the Software in question. In other words, a 4d Software program adds a difficulty of 4. If no sets are matched equal or above the Difficulty, the Booby Trap is triggered. For heavily secured devices, a separate Firewall program can be added, which uses its dice to directly oppose unauthorized access to the hardware or software. Programs Specific programs are listed below. Program names are taken from the d20 SG-1 book, p194. Alternate (and simpler) names are listed under each program, along with modifications that can be done to the program through a programming check. The time units for the task along with the Difficulty are listed under Modifications in parentheses. Anti-Virus An Anti-Virus is used to detect and remove Virus threats. The Anti-Virus can either be used to counteract a specific Virus program or count as an Anti-Virus Suite to counteract all Virus threats. Auto-Dialer Auto-Dialers are used to dial a specific number, either repeatedly (to tie up the line) or on a timer. They are often uploaded as malicious programs. Modifications * Continue standard operation while sending a list of dialed numbers to a designated site (Rounds, 2) * Dial endless numbers, reducing the host computer's power by 1 (Rounds, 3) * Isolate the host computer system, barring outside users (Minutes, 4) CAD/CAM CAD/CAM programs are used to draw schematics and diagrams. Modifications * Control foundry/manufacturing machinery, granting a bonus on crafting tasks (Days, 5) * Create Computerized Aids to assist skill checks (Days, 6) * Create basic simulations of events (Days, 7) Code-Cracker AKA Cryptography program Augments Cryptography checks by its dice pool. Modifications * Continue standard operation, flagging and cross-referencing codes the program encounters more than once (10 minutes, 4) * Continue standard operation, outputting a password master key after a number of people have used the device (Days, 6) Firewall Global Mapping Modifications * Adds a Wiggle Die to Navigation checks. Min Processing Power 5. (Hours, 3) * Tracks a large group (over 100 troops) or vehicle convoy or a weather event (Hours, 4) * Adds bonus dice to Pilot checks through a specified area (Hours, 5) Hacker Mask Image Processing Information Database Navigation Software * Navigation Software (Atmospheric) * Navigation Software (Space) Stargate Dialing Control Program Stargate Dialing Control Program (Master) Modifications * Systematically dial gate addresses until one opens (Hours, 5) * Manually speed dialing a gate address (Rounds, 6) * Creates an unstable wormhole, causing 2KS Engulf damage to travelers passing through (Days, 7) Stargate Dialing Control Program (Personal) Modifications * Closes the gate behind one specific person or after a specified number of people have passed through (10 Minutes, 3) * Manually speed dialing a gate address (Rounds, 4) * Systematically dial gate addresses until one opens (Hours, 5) Translator Virus * Virus, Cookie Sampler * Virus, Infinite Loop * Virus, "Lethal" * Virus, Lockout * Virus, Trojan Horse * Virus, Worm = Processing Power chart = * Tauri/Earth Desktop Computers - 2-5 * Tauri/Earth Laptop Computers - 2-4 * Tauri/Earth PDAs - 1-2 = Sample Computers = Dial Home Device Dial Home Device 4d (8 points) Simple, yet effective. The Dial Home Device, or DHD, is the main device used to dial Stargates. Consisting of a round panel with two rings of symbols, one only needs to press the symbols in the correct order and press the large button in the middle to activate a Stargate. Underlying the simplicity is an advanced computer system, capable of sending correlative updates to other Stargates and DHDs. Hardware 4d (4 points) * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-2, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Bulky (-1), Operational Skill: Computers (+0) Stargate Dialing Control Program (Personal) 4d (4 points) Can add bonus dice to tasks involving normal Stargate/DHD operations. * Quality: Useful (SDCP) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (SDCP) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (SDCP) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-3, See Below) * Useful (SDCP) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2) SGC Dialing Computer SGC Dialing Computer 9d (27 points) The word "overkill" can describe one of the most powerful computer systems on the planet Earth. Tasked with dialing the Stargate, it is also used to randomly tease out possible gate addresses from billions of combinations when cross-referenced with the Abydos Cartouche and other sources, compensate gate addresses for stellar drift, and Iris control (which requires a biometric input). It also is tied into the base's self-destruct mechanism. Hardware 9d (9 points) * Quality: Useful (Hardware) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Hardware) Extras: None * Useful (Hardware) Flaws: Focus (-3, See Below) * Useful (Hardware) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Bulky (-1), Environment Bound (SGC, -1), Operational Skill: Computers (+0) Stargate Dialing Computer Program (Master) 9d (9 points) * Quality: Useful (SDCP) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (SDCP) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (SDCP) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Delayed Effect (It takes several turns to dial an address, -2), Focus (-2, See Below) * Useful (SDCP) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (Biometrics, +1) Navigation (Space) 9d (9 points) Adds 9d to any checks involving Stellar Cartography or Space Navigation * Quality: Useful (Navigation: Space) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Navigation: Space) Extras: Augment (+4) * Useful (Navigation: Space) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-2, See Below), If/Then (Only applies bonus dice to Stellar Cartography checks, -1) * Useful (Navigation: Space) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (Password Protected, +1) Firewall 9d (9 points) Rolls 9d versus attempts to hack the SGC Dialing Computer * Quality: Useful (Firewall) * Cost per die: 1/2/4 * Capacity: Processing Power * Useful (Firewall) Extras: None * Useful (Firewall) Flaws: Attached (Hardware, -2), Focus (-2, See Below) * Useful (Firewall) Focus Properties: Focus (-1), Adaptation (-2), Booby-Trapped (Biometrics, +1)